Unexpected Love
by InzkKiba
Summary: The last Tsunade's command as Hokage finishes with a very hurted Kiba for helping Naruto. Naruto will start feeling things that he never felt before, as his wedding day with Hinata is coming. This happens after Naruto: The last. This is the english version of my first fic. WARNING: YAOI boyXboy (future lemons)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **Okay, so this is my first fic ever and I have to tell you that English is not my first lenguage so you'll problably see a lot of grammar mistakes, but I will do my best. Okay now, let's start.**

Naruto was in that cold hospital room. He had been there all day in a chair waiting for some type of signal, some gesture, to believe that his friend was still alive.

 **-** Kiba...¿Why did you do that? - Tears started falling from his cerulean eyes. Naruto was holding Kiba's hand with his own.

Akamaru was at the feet of Naruto. The young dog was the one who most felt the absence of his noisy owner and all the moments in which they trained, they run all the village or just those moments in which they ate and took baths together.

-Naruto ¿Are you still here? ¿ Don't you know that visits are only allowed until eight? - A young Kunoichi with pink hair was the only thing that took Naruto out of his mental trance. It was his most preciated friend, Sakura Haruno, the best Tsunade's Senju student.

Sakura was wearing a white coat and a folder full of other patients diagnostics in her hand. Also she wore white gloves at her hands and her hair was collected. The medical Ninja slowly entered the room and began caressing Akamaru.

-Sakura-chan...I'm so sorry, I...- Naruto didn't look at Sakura, he just hold Kiba's hand harder while a lot of tears falled from his face.

-Naruto, it's too late, you should go home and rest. Kiba is not going to awake in a short period of time and...you know, if something went wrong, You would be the first person I call.- Sakura was now standing in front of Naruto putting gently her hand in his shoulder.

Naruto was still looking at the ground. He just bited his lower lip motivated by the anger he was feeling while he released Kiba's hand softly over the bed. He made a gesture to Akamaru and both of them left the hospital.

It was a dark and a cold night. There were only a little lights illuminating the empty streets of Konoha and the only thing that you could hear was the sound of crickets and some drunk people.

After leaving the hospital, Naruto and Akamaru were walking over the streets with no direction. When Naruto noticed, he was standing in front of the swing in which he always sat when he was younger. A little plank of wood hanging from a tree's branch in front of the Ninja's academy. Without thinking twice, he sat and started swingin slowly, remembering that day. The day when he met his first friend.

 **Konoha village, 13 years ago**

A sunny day. The kids run and play all around the academy's playground. All except one:

Today I'm so alone as always...why? Why everyone hates me so much?...- A five years old Naruto was swingin slowly, looking at the ground, in the only place where the teachers let him be during the playtime. A place far enough of everyone but also a place close enough to...knock him down in case of emergency

-Hey you fool! ¡¿Are you going to hog the swing all day or what?!

Naruto looked up to find a young brunette with two red tribal tattoos in his cheeks.

-Is...Is he...talking to me?...no, that's impossible, no one talks to me never...-

-Earth to the wierd blondie! ¿Hello? Could you let me the swing? My little puppy loves it- The young brunette was showing a big grin with one of his fangs showing up a little. In his jacket, a little puppy with withe and brown hair was showing up.

Naruto's heart started beating so fast. Someone was talking to him and it wasn't to insult him.

 **To be continued...**

 **And this is the prologue. Please I would love someone helping me writting this in English. If you Know English, some spanish and you want to help me, writte me please. See ya guys : P**


	2. Updating Soon

**REWORK IN PROGRESS**


End file.
